There are numerous inkjet printhead configurations known in the art, and many of such printheads employ piezoelectric actuators in the ink reservoir or ink channel to pump the ink to the nozzle from which it is then ejected as ink droplets. Depending on the configuration of the printhead, various difficulties remain. For example, where the actuators form a wall or a wall element of a reservoir that is located close to the nozzle, cross talk between the compartments is often encountered. On the other hand, and especially where the actuator is located in a position relatively remote from the nozzle, pressure loss/dissipation may present a problem. Moreover, as most of the piezoelectric materials in the known printheads are inorganic compositions, and due to the complex arrangement of the component parts, the size of currently known printheads is typically limited to relatively small dimensions.
Therefore, while there are numerous inkjet printheads with piezoelectric actuators known in the art, all or almost all of the suffer from one or more disadvantages. Thus, there is still a need to provide improved compositions and methods for inkjet printers with piezoelectric actuators.